


Do Some Damage

by Bookwormbybee



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Betrayal, Dark Link is creepy af, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Manipulation, Memory Loss, Self-Doubt, The Twilight Realm, There will be death, Threats, Threats of Violence, Traitor, Traitor Twilight, Violence, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormbybee/pseuds/Bookwormbybee
Summary: She left without resolving things between them. She left the Hero of Twilight to pick up the prices of his shattered heart. But when a familiar darkness gives him the chance to see her again, a chance to mend and bridge the rift between them?How could he possibly refuse?So Link makes a deal with the darkness. His soul in exchange for a mended heart.But was it all really worth it?----"You've been suffering alone for so long and none of us noticed... none of us bothered to ask you."----
Relationships: Dark Link & Link (Legend of Zelda), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Legend & Twilight (Linked Universe), Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda), Sky & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Warriors (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 244





	1. Give Me a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt/idea came from some peeps of the LU discord! "What if one of the Links was a Traitor?" Thank you everyone who encouraged and inspired me to write this!  
> Based off of the LinkedUniverse AU by Jojo56830 on Tumblr!
> 
> I listened to the song "Savage" by Bahari while writing this chapter.

He had forgotten.

_Again._

How could he forget something as important as this? As important as _her._

Twilight shifted from his spot on the nearby rock form a ways from camp. His wolf form always made him see night differently. It made him see _everything_ differently. Cause in wolf form he could remember. 

He could remember _everything._

Her touch, her voice, her snarky smile...   
_...her grieving expression as she shattered his heart with a broken mirror._

But most importantly, he remembered his mission.

Twilight settled his head on his paws as he gazed over the camp. He had left the group as he normally did after setting up camp for the evening. The other Links had grown used to his odd routine and didn't question it when he took his nightly patrols.

He observed the group with conflicting emotions. Despite what he would have wanted, Twilight had grown... fond of them ~~a lot~~ to an extent.

He watched Hyrule talking to an obviously annoyed Legend. Who, it seemed wanted nothing more than to be left alone so he could read his book. But Hyrule was as oblivious to social cues as always and continued the one sided conversation. Legend cast a pleading glance over to Four who was trying to keep a straight face, but was obviously finding his distress amusing.

On the other side of camp, Wind was dozing softly, tucked snugly against Warriors who had wrapped his scarf around the boy when he started to shiver. Not too far away, Sky was also passed out in his usual unorthodox way, strewn half-hazardly over a fallen tree in such a way that made Twilight chuckled to himself.

And finally, Time was sitting by the cook fire chatting softly with Wild.

_Wild._

In all honesty, Twilight _despised_ the boy. 

He hated everything about the amnesiac hero with every fiber of his being. He hated how the cub followed him around. He hated how he looked to him for advice. Hated his reckless behavior, always getting himself hurt. But mostly? Twilight hated how much Wild wholeheartedly... _trusted_ him.

How naive. All of them. These foolish heroes had let a wolf into their flock.

"Brooding again are we?"

Twilight didn't bother looking for the source of the abrupt question. He knew who it was, he'd recognize that grating voice anywhere. A low rumbling growl itched at his throat.

The shadows behind him moved and an all too familiar figure emerged from the treeline.  
  
_'What do you want Dark?'_

"What's with that tone?" The grotesque shadow sauntered over, dropping nonchalantly into a criss cross beside him. "Did someone step on your tail perhaps?" Dark chuckled, his red eyes and twisted grin looking very unsettling on Warriors' face. He stretched out a cold hand to ruffle the fur on Twilight's head only to have the canine snap at him.

"Oh ho ho!" Dark pulled his hand away in mock surprise. "You're certainly in a touchy mood."

Twilight's eyes glanced over at the shadow. It always irritated him how much Dark liked to switch his appearance between all of the Links. It was always weird seeing twisted versions of his travel companions whenever Dark wanted to speak with him. 

Another impatient growl emanated from Twilight as he turned away from the creature. _'Don't patronize me'_ He snapped angrily. _'If you don't have a reason for being here then leave.'_

Dark threw his hands up in mock defeat. "Fine, be that way." He deliberately allowed one hand to settle on the fur of Twilight's neck. The wolf let out yet another warning growl that Dark promptly ignored. The shadow's cold fingers deliberately and methodically carded through Twilight's thick mane of fur. The atmosphere darkened instantly and Twilight tensed, his breath becoming uneven as his skin crawled at the contact.

He got the unspoken message, the warning that came with each mocking pet.

 _I could take back all of my promises._ The warning whispered silently.

Twilight allowed his eyes to close in defeat and forced his tense muscles to relax, taking whatever sliver of twisted comfort Dark's consistent combing gave.

Dark scoffed in mock surprise at the abrupt change in behavior. "Well would you look at that." He mused almost to himself, a hint of disappointment in the shadow's voice. "So the beast can be tamed."

 _'Enough.'_ Twilight sighed ~~pleaded~~ quietly. _'What is this visit about?'_ His sudden exhaustion bleeding into his voice making him feel oh so incredibly small.

Dark hand paused against Twilight's fur, seeming to make a decision before nodding quietly. "We're in that boy Wild's hyrule now."

Twilight felt his heart leap and fall all at once. With what, he wasn't sure. Fear? Anticipation? Disappointment? Hope?  
Maybe all of these, all at once. And a hint of... shame? Twilight quickly buried that feeling deep inside him. He wouldn't allow himself any second guesses now. He couldn't afford to falter after all this time, after all this planning.

Twilight's tumultuous thoughts were interrupted as Dark's hand moved to absently scratch at his ear. And he gratefully welcomed the unwanted distraction.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Dark asked, almost gently, almost _concerned_.

The very thought made Twilight blanch at the contact and he unconsciously rose onto all four paws. _'Of course not!'_ He bared his teeth in a growl, his tail flicking angrily. _How dare Dark question his loyalty?!_

Dark grumbled in annoyance at the loss of his absentminded petting. No doubt the shadow was irritated that his words caused such a reaction from the Hero. He rolled his eyes before settling his gaze on his accomplice. "Calm yourself pup-"

 _'Don't_ call _me that!'_ Twilight growled viciously. Automatically, unthinkingly.

In the next moment his snout was shoved against the hard stone. So suddenly that he couldn't stop the pathetic yelp that escaped his throat. The harsh grip on the scruff of his neck was a stark contrast to Dark's previously gentle pets. 

"How dare you speak to me like that you damn mutt." Dark snarled quietly, as if holding back a raging storm that promised unimaginable pain. 

Twilight could only whimper in response, admonishing himself. _Stupid. Stupid! How could he let himself forget just who he was dealing with? Who he had sold his soul to?_

"Need I remind you," Dark hissed through his teeth and he further pushed Twilight against the cold earth. "that you came to _me?"_

Twilight didn't respond, not daring to retaliate or reply in any way. He recognized this Dark. He knew responding would only aggravate the embodiment of darkness further. 

"You practically _begged_ me to help you." Dark continued, his degrading tone dripping with intent to harm him with whatever words he could. "What pathetic lovesick garbage you were, pining for a woman who abandoned you."

Dark's words hurt far more than any physical pain that he could have bestowed on the wolf. "I could abandon you at any moment as well and it wouldn't affect me or my plans in the slightest."

Twilight's breath hitched in relief as Dark abruptly released him. His breath hacked gently in response to his exposed throat being harshly pressed against the ground. He got back on his paws and glanced warily at Dark.

The shadow creature was leaning back on his hands to gaze at the stars as if nothing had happened. The mock darkness that mirrored Warriors' scarf gently shifting from the wind. Despite his nonchalance, Dark's patient silence was heavy with expectation.

Twilight hesitated before finally replying. _'F-forgive me. I forgot myself for a moment.'_ To further placate the shadow he lowered his head in a subtle form of submission.

Dark made a face to convey his dissatisfaction with Twilight's answer. "You forgot your _place."_ he corrected.

Twilight winced in self-loathing, swallowing what little pride he had left to lowering his head further. Oh how he hated himself. How he hated _this._  
_'Yes. I- I forgot my place... sir.'_

Dark hummed with approval, bringing his hand to rest on the wolf's head. Twilight couldn't stop himself from flinching away for a brief moment before thinking better of it and allowing the contact. 

"Tomorrow, the boy will figure out where we are." Dark continued, pulling his hand away from Twilight. "Your job is to get the group to go to Lurelin village."

Twilight was now _very_ confused. _'What? Why?'_ He sat ridgedly, still on edge from angering Dark. He glanced over to the camp, he could see more of the group had started settling down for the night.

The shadow sighed, getting to his feet. "You'll find out when you get there." Dark briefly trailed his fingers across the crown of Twilight's head. "I'll contact you again soon. Only then, will I go into further detail."

 _'Alright,'_ Twilight acknowledged, dipping his head away from Dark's touch and getting to his paws. _'I'll get them there.'_

Dark pouted at Twilight's dodge but shrugged it off with a laugh. "Good." Then the creature promptly made his way to the shadows of the treeline.

Twilight finally allowed himself to breathe easy for the first time all night. An aching pain always settled on his soul whenever he spoke with Dark.

"Oh!" Twilight abruptly turned, startled by the fact that Dark hadn't quite left yet. "And remember this _pup."_ The blatant mocking use of the nickname made Twilight flinch. "You are to get the boy there by any means necessary." Dark murmured in warning. "Remove whatever obstacles prevent that from happening."

Twilight felt sick, but he growled an affirmative nonetheless. _'Yes, of- Of course.'_

He didn't dare look at Dark as he replied. But if he had he would've seen the cruel mirth in the creatures' red eyes.


	2. All The Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to while writing this:  
> Back From The Edge Edge - James Arthur  
> Best Day of My Life [Key Minor] - Chase Holfelder  
> Firework [Key Minor] - Chase Holfelder

That night was a cold one.

Not physically of course. The thick fur pelt of Twilight's wolf form kept him warm enough. And tucked against Four as he was, he should've had a pleasant night of rejuvenating sleep. 

And he would have, if he had simply shifted back to his regular hylian form. But no, curse his soft heart for noticing Four's obviously restless sleep. Despite his own wants, Twilight stayed in his wolf form to give what comfort he could to his smallest travel companion. And judging by how even Four's breathing had become, Wolfie had succeeded in calming his dreams.

So why could he feel no warmth from the impromptu snuggle? It was because his mind wouldn't let him rest. Twilight's cold hearted irritation at the results of meeting with that... _thing_ , had seeped all the warmth from his limbs. 

So, he supposed, if he couldn't rest he could at least help Four to do so.

The morning came far too quickly. The time between Twilight dozing off and waking to the first glimpse of morning was much too brief and he could feel the exhaustion pull at his aching limbs.

He glanced around the camp at the sleeping boys around him. His eyes lingering a bit longer on both Time and Wild before settling his gaze onto Four beside him.

The Hero of Minish shifted uneasily at his movement, unconsciously moving closer to press further into Wolfie's soft pelt. 

Twilights heart twisted fondly and he nudged the boy, gently pressing his furry forehead against Four's shoulder to wake him.

Four's eyes opened lazily, blinking slowly at the canine eyes that were peering back at him. It took him a few moments to take in the sight. But once he did, he instantly knew what Wolfie had done for him.

Four could vaguely remember having an unsettling dream during the night. But, surprisingly, it hadn't lasted long. Rather, his mind had faded to a more pleasant dream. No doubt Wolfie's presence had given him whatever reassurance he had needed. And as a result he had slept quite soundly. "Thanks." he muttered gratefully, his voice still heavy with sleep.

The wolf merely responded with another gentle nudge before getting up from his spot. He padded past Warriors who had been standing vigil through his watch, making his way for the treeline.

The hylian captain briefly greeted Wolfie, asking the canine if he could find out where the hell Twilight is and tell him to get back to camp already.

Twilight gave a grumbling growl in response. Not particularly in the mood to appreciate the humor of the comment.

Once Twilight was a good ways from camp he wasted no time shifting from his wolf form. He rolled his shoulders as he got to his feet, curling his fingers in in out to get a feel for having hands once more.

No matter how many times he shifted, it still took him a moment to adjust to the sudden change. 

With a grin he started off back to camp. Altering his course so he would return back as 'Twilight' from different direction than 'Wolfie' had left.

A genuine laugh echoed in his chest, thinking back on Warriors' greeting to him this morning. It would never cease to amuse him at how his friends would talk to 'Wolfie' regularing 'Twilight.' He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep the wool over everyone's eyes. But he was definitely not going to be outing himself anytime soon. The morning grins such as his current one, were more than enough reason for him to keep the charade going for as long as circumstances allowed.

He walked into camp to see everyone going through their usual morning routine: Warriors relaxing a bit as the group joined him in the land of the living. 

Time was going around waking up the stranglers. His current victim of sudden wakefulness being Sky who groaned in protest as he had fallen off of his sleeping log to the ground beneath.

Legend, (Time's first victim) looked as grumpy as ever, the guy had never been much of a morning person. Which was unfortunate because Wind, who was most definitely a morning person, was being a bit more cheery than usual. And Legend squinted in annoyance as if in response to Wind's morning grin being just a tad too bright for this early in the morning. 

The others were all in various stages of wakefulness. One of the more prominent non morning-zombies was Wild, who had apparently woke with the sun to prepare a brief breakfast for the group. A pleasant surprise for the still waking heroes.

Twilight nodded greetings to everyone as he passed them and joined Wild by the fire, placing a hand on his shoulder in greeting. "Mornin' Cub," he briefly turned his attention to Wild's current cooking project. "Smells great. What's the occasion?"

Wild seemed to light up at Twilight's question, a tentatively embarrassed grin gracing his scared features. "It's sort of my... welcome breakfast to everyone I guess?"

Twilight's brow wrinkled in confusion. As did a few of the other's who had started congregating near the fire.

"Welcome breakfast?" Hyrule inquired through his morning yawns.

"Oooh. I get it." Twilight chuckled, bringing a hand up to briefly ruffle Wild's already tousled hair. "We're in your hyrule aren't we?" 

The teen halfheartedly tried to avoid the show of affection, the majority of his concentration on cooking. "Yeah." He grinned, gesturing around at the familiar lands with his soup ladle. "Welcome to my hyrule."

Without skipping a beat Warriors placed a hand on the head of the only burnette in the group. "I mean technically he's _everyone's_ Hy-"

He was cut off by Legend chucking a book at his head. The Captain quickly ducked behind Sky to avoid the sudden assault. 

"Warriors I _swear_." Legend groaned in exasperation, glaring at his hiding place behind Sky whom was protesting loudly at being used as a shield. "if you make that joke one more time I will _personally_ freeze you in a block of ice."

"Oh come on Legend." Four interjected with a roll of his eyes. "It's just a joke for goddess's sake."

Twilight swears he saw Legend's eye twitch.

"Thank you Four." Warriors grinned, emerging from behind hsi human shield. "Regardless of how bad the pun was there's no reason to be so _cold_ about it." He winked.

The silence was only interrupted by Time's amused snort.

"I changed my mind." Four declared, turning towards the fuming blue-capped hero. "Legend, ice 'im."

Legend already had one hand on his Ice Rod, and Warriors looked ready to either bolt, or fully commit to using Sky as a decoy and/or shield. 

"Alright, alright." Time interjected, waving a hand to break it up before things escalated. "That's enough. Warriors; stop being annoying first thing in the morning. We know that can be particularly difficult for you." Several chuckles and snickers were heard from the Links.

Regardless of this, Time cast a good natured grin at the Captain who grumbled and finally released his hostage. Sky was quite grateful at that fact and shuffled several steps away from the scarfed hero. 

Cue more chuckles from the group.

Legend in particular had a smug look on his face. It was always amusing when Time scolded someone. Especially if that someone was Warriors.

"And Legend?" Time continued.

The hero in question let out a muttered curse as the smug look dropped from his features. Still, he was able to raise an eyebrow at the older man in response.

This time it was Time's turn to grin. " _Chill out_."

Many groans followed and Legend's face twisted unattractively. Four threw his hands up in surrender, grumbling about how Time was worse than his old blacksmith master.

On that note, Twilight thought it best to get some food before he lost his sanity due to these unusual morning antics.

As the group packed up camp, Twilight chatted idly with Wild as he helped the grinning teen put out the campfire.

Although chatting wasn't quite the word for it. Wild was doing most of the talking. His hands moving as he talked about the area they were in, the different towns nearby and the people he knew.

Twilight shook his head is mild disbelief, he couldn't remember when he had last seen his Cub so animated. The sight made his heart swell with renewed fondness for the boy. But just a quickly, a pang of... _something_ grew in his chest, crashing his mood like a felled tree. His face suddenly twisted into indescribable confusion. 

_'The hell what that?'_

"-light?" 

Wild's voice along with a concerned hand sitting on his shoulder startled Twilight back from whatever ditch his mind had slipped into. His eyes came up to meet Wild's worried gaze as the boy gave his shoulder another anxious squeeze.

"Are you- are you feeling alright Twi?" 

The genuine concern in his protege's eyes made Twilight's stomach twist for some inexplicable reason. He didn't have the slightest clue as to why.

"Yeah." He relaxed, reassuring smile appearing as he shrugged Wild off. "I'm feeling just fine Cub. Thanks."

The odd feeling had vanished just as soon as it had appeared. As if it had never existed to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this! Thanks for your patience. I'll start live writing chapter three at about the same time when I post this so if you're on the LU Discord come hang out!!


	3. Tired Soldiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs listened to for this chapter:  
> Battlefield - SVRCINA (Amity X and Fafrox Remx)  
> If I Killed Someone For You - Alec Benjamin

The group of heroes broke camp quickly after breakfast. The mood was jovial and a tad apprehensive as it always was after a switch.

Twilight looked around at the land that surrounded them, breathing in the earthy smell of Wild's hyrule. It had been a while since he had felt this same breeze against his skin or felt the vastness that seemed to echo across the mountains.

It felt like ages since he had accompanied Wild on his journey. It had just been the two of them, Link and Wolfie crashing through forests and sneaking into bokoblin camps.

Although the time had been brief before the darkness had sent Twilight home once again. He regrets not being there for the final confrontation with Ganon. But seeing the skilled young man Wild has become couldn't make him more proud. 

Once again his emotions twisted. That indescribable, uneasy weight gripped at his heart. _'What is this?'_

He snapped out of his thoughts as something caught his attention from Time and Wild's conversation.

"What did you say?"

Wild stopped mid-sentence, his mouth opened and his face a jumble of confusion at the sudden interruption. Time raised an eyebrow in Twilight's direction. It wasn't like him to interject into conversations too often.

"We're discussing the route." Time replied easily, glancing at Wild.

Wild took the obvious cue and shrugged. "We're in Faron, so we don't have too many options." He gestured past some crumbling pillars. "That's the Floria river over there, if we follow it we could get to Lakeside Stable, and we'd be closer to civilization."

"Alternatively, we could head west towards lake hylia. And take the long trip between those... twin peaks?"

"Dueling Peaks." Wild corrected.

Time nodded, turning back to Twilight "And eventually get to Kakariko or Hateno. At the same time, maybe we'll get some more insight on our Dark problem."

Wild groaned. "But that would take _weeks_. It would make more sense to go to Lurelin. It's closer, and the village chief Rozel might know something."

Twilight's brow furrowed, feeling as though he had forgotten something important. At the same time the beginning of a headache seemed to be nudging against his skull.

Wild continued his argument. "Not to mention if we're lucky, Kilton could be in town. He's the closest thing to a monster expert. If there's someone who would know about Dark Link it would be him!"

The discussion continued for a few more minutes. Both Time and Wild making good arguments for their case, and each word seemed to worsen Twilight's growing headache. He pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve some of the ache when he noticed the pair had stopped their bickering and were looking at him expectantly. He realized he had probably missed a question.

"Sorry. What was that?"

Time's eyes narrowed with concern. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"What?" Twilight straightened, waving a dismissive hand despite his aching head. "No! I'm fine." He lied, with a tired chuckle. "Still not quite awake yet I suppose."

Time nodded, accepting the explanation. "We were asking your opinion on the matter."

Twilight looked between the two of them. "Well Time has a good point..." He began, but the rest of the sentence seemed to die in his throat, his tongue felt like lead and it felt difficult to breathe. He could also see the disappointment in Wild's face. He was probably hoping Twilight would side with him.

"...but." He continued, his headache easing away just as quickly as it had manifested... "This is Wild's hyrule Time. If he thinks this Kilton guy would be more helpful than the sheikah? I say we trust his judgment."

Time seemed about to argue. But Twilight glanced over at Wild. "Isn't Lurelin the village you mentioned when we were on Outset in Wind's hyrule?" 

Wild grinned, looking expectantly at Time. "Yeah, Wind sounded pretty adamant about visiting whenever we'd have the chance." 

Twilight nudged Time in the side. "Come on Old Man. You want to be the one who tells Wind we _aren't_ going to visit?"

That evening the Links dropped thankfulling into the comfortable beds of Lakeside Stable. Time hadn't had the heart to deny Wind's pouting face and they were well on their way to Lurelin.

Soon, the group had settled and were all nodding off in various stages of restfulness. Sky, surprisingly, had volunteered to take watch. Wild had objected of course. Saying that the stables were perfectly safe and that having anyone take watch would be unnecessary. 

Legend, ever the realist, had pointed out that with their luck the place would get struck by lightning while they were sleeping.  
Wild went on a bit of a frustrated tangent at that. Saying that he knew the stable wouldn't get struck by lightning cause he had personally fixed that problem already. The group didn't bother asking exactly what he meant by that.

But ultimately they decided to have a watch rotation regardless of this fact.

As the sun set over the trees, Twilight drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Which was quite the welcome surprise to his usual plague of nightmares and more... painful memories.

So it was far more startling when he woke for seemingly no reason at all. It wasn't a particularly sinister feeling, it wasn't that he felt threatened, he was suddenly just so _restless_. Irritatingly so. 

Twilight wasted no time trying to get back to sleep again. He knew it would be futile to try and do so. Pulling on his boots, he made his way outside. It took him more moments to spot Sky standing near the cook fire, his calm demeanor a contrast to the vigilance he took in scanning the surrounding area.

"Care for some company?" Twilight greeted as he sat by the fire, pulling his fur cloak around him.

Sky glanced at him briefly from the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to the horizon. "Trouble sleeping?" He asked gently.

"You could say that." Twilight replied, feeling himself relax a bit. Sky always had a way of putting the group at ease. His quiet tone and deliberate words conveyed such reassurance. It could make anyone feel like a child being comforted by a trusted adult. Which made Twilight chuckle to himself considering how close in age he was to Sky.

Twilight's dry chuckle didn't go unnoticed by the Chosen Hero. "You really should be sleeping." He scolded good naturedly without diverting his attention from his task. "I doubt I'm the only one who's noticed how tired you've been lately."

Twilight couldn't see his expression, but the questioning concern was evident in Sky's tone. He winced at that. Was he that transparent? He thought he had been hiding his exhaustion rather well but apparently he wasn't as stealthy about it as he had originally assumed.

"I've just been restless lately." Twilight admitted, running his hands through his hair. Sky didn't reply so he took the cue to continue. "It's not nightmares, I can deal with those but..." he let his hands drop from his head numbly. "It's like there's a part of me missing and I don't know why."

Sky hummed thoughtfully. "An aching emptiness that nothing you do seems to help fill it? Like you're being pulled in two different directions and now hopelessly stuck in the middle?"

Twilight blinked, looking up incredulously at Sky's back, who still hadn't moved from his spot. "Y-yeah. How did you-."

Sky chuckled, obvious amusement in the smile he most definitely wore. "Sounds like you're homesick."

The Hero of Twilight blinked at that, his brows quickly furrowing in confusion. "Homesick? But we were just in my hyrule not a-"

Sky turned to look him in the eye. The shapeshifter was a bit taken aback by the faraway look of bittersweet fondness in the Sky Child's eyes as he spoke. 

"Home doesn't always have to mean a place Twilight."

Oh.

_Oh._

"R-right." He deflated, suddenly feeling like an absolute fool as exhaustion crept back into his limbs. He was an idiot. Of course that's what it was. He hadn't thought about her in... _weeks_ , months even. 

Twilight scoffed quietly. _'Coward. Can't even bring yourself to say her name.'_ he chastised himself, watching Sky.

"It's normal to ache for the ones you care deeply for." Sky added softly.

That was right, Sky had someone waiting for him at home. She was probably counting the days till he returned to her. Twilight felt an unwelcome grain of jealousy scratch briefly at him emotions.

"Sorry." Sky laughed uncertainly as he glanced at Twilight once again, turning away quickly. "I don't mean to pry but..." he hesitated briefly. "If you would like to talk about-"

"No," Twilight scowled, quickly cutting Sky off a bit more harshly than he intended. "I don't think I would."

Sky nodded in quiet understanding, his lips pursed to stop from asking about the matter further. "Fair enough."

A heavy silence fell between them for the next half hour before Twilight eventually dozed off by the fire.


	4. Awful Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: if you read the Live Write for this I suggest you read this chapter again because there is now an additional scene and some important tweaks made to other scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😨 This chapter is so long *dies*  
> I know i like... JUST updated two days ago but i have no self control reguarding this story and wrote this monstrosity of a chapter.
> 
> Song listened to while wriing this: 'Control - by Halsey'

To wake in the middle of the night was never a pleasant experience. But to wake up _twice?_ In the same night no less? 

That was rare and far between for Twilight. 

And as usual he had no idea _why_ he was suddenly at full wakefulness. But he let out a soft groan as he sat up on the bench, pushing himself up from his fur pelt that he had been using as a makeshift pillow. 

Much to his dismay, a quick survey around told him he was still outside. He vaguely remembered the conversation he had had with Sky a mere- he checked the night sky -two hours ago? 

He cursed at that realization. Running on this little amount of sleep was starting to take a toll on him. And, as Sky had pointed out earlier, the others were starting to take notice. Despite this, his mind was wide awake and the very thought of going back to sleep gave him a blistering headache. He got to his feet and situated the fur back onto his shoulders as he walked towards the road.

"The hell do you think you're doing?"

Twilight sighed, turning toward the voice. Seems the watch had changed during his nap, evidenced by Legend glaring at him from his spot near the cookfire.

Twilight had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he looked at the other hero. "Going on a walk." He huffed, continuing on his path towards the road. "I'll be back before sunrise." To his annoyance, his progress was stopped by a firm grip on his forearm.

"You look half dead Twilight." Legend stated firmly, the start of a scowl forming on his face. "You need to get a decent night's sleep."

Much to the Hero of Legend's surprise, Twilight was instantly on the defensive. He jerked his arm from the younger man's grip with a scowl. "What of it? It's none of your concern Legend." 

The sudden venom only caused the other hero to retaliate in kind. "It is if you get someone killed because of it." He snapped back at him. "Lack of sleep leads to mistakes in battle! _Dealthly_ mistakes!" He sliced a hand through the air in frustration. "And with the way you've been lately it's bound to happen sooner rather than later."

Twilight didn't bother replying with more than a growl. Legend's voice was grating on him and yet another headache started to claw at his mind. He had the irresistible urge to leave as soon as possible, subconsciously knowing a run through the trees would ease his now aching head.

Without another sound Twilight shoved him aside with little effort, catching the young man off guard. Legend stumbled back, the momentum causing his foot to catch on a shrubbery and fall to the dirt with an indignant curse.

"You goddess' damned bastard-" Legend snarled, scrambling to get to his feet, but immediately froze as his eyes met Twilight's.

Legend had expected everything from anger to amusement when he met the other hero's gaze but-

He hadn't expected him to look so completely _shocked_ at himself. Twilight looked as though someone had slapped him. Something akin to a kicked puppy.

The two blinked at each other for half a moment before Twilight winced, walking over and offering a hand to help Legend up. His lip curled before ultimately accepting the hand and Twilight hauled him back to his feet, muttering a guilt-ridden apology. 

Legend's face twisted with suspicious concern as he brushed himself off. "What the hell was that all-?"

Twilight held up a hand to stop him, not able to meet Legend's questioning gaze.

"Sorry I jus-" He sighed as words failed him, his headache spiking. Uneasy silence settled between them as Legend waited for Twilight to continue. The man only winced with guilt at his actions. "...please."

Legend's eyebrows shot up at that. He had never heard Twilight sound quite so defeated before. He blinked a few times before he sighed in reply. "Fine." He waved him off, walking back towards the cookfire. "But we're talking about this tomorrow." 

Twilight absently nodded despite knowing Legend wasn't watching him anymore. He pushed thoughts of the future discussion to the back of his mind. Deciding to sort through his confusing emotions later, he continued headed away from the stable. 

Once he was out of sight, he allowed himself to crumble as the strong facade he had held fell away. His legs gave out and he sank to his knees, staring at his shaking hands.

"What is _happening_ to me?" He whispered to himself.

He was... frightened of himself, terrified even. Things in his mind just weren't adding up properly. He felt as if he had forgotten something important and it was just staying tantalizingly out of reach of his coherent thoughts.

Another wave of pain assaulted his mind and he shifted in an attempt to escape it. As usual with the shift, the headache subsided to a vague yet very familiar nagging. And his mind was freed of the magic that held his memories back. He huffed in annoyance at the emotional panic he had experienced not moments earlier, instead focusing on the gentle pull in his mind.

His sniffed the cool damp air and briefly gazed up at the night sky before racing away over Floria Bridge.

And he was absolutely seething.

His breathing came in low growls as his large paws carried him across the wooden structure. The satisfied ache of his muscles gave him something to focus on other than the growing frustration that was building in his chest.

As his paws touched ground on the other side of the lake his ears twitched at the sound of a frightened shriek and a familiar smell. _'Bokoblins.'_ With a savage growl he dashed to his right, leaping past crumbling walls and trees until he was at the top of a tiny cliff.

In the small indented valley, a brunette woman was holding off three bokoblins as best she could with just her shield. No doubt the item belonged to the collapsed man that she was trying her best to protect.

Taking in the scene in an instant. Twilight wasted no time and lept down, landing on the nearest bokoblin in a flurry of claws and fangs.

The creature could barely let out a cry of surprise before Twilight's teeth tore at it's unprotected throat. The sickening smell of monster blood all the more intense with his heightened senses. But regardless of this, he _relished_ the feeling of tearing into the creature. His claws slicing through flesh was the perfect distraction for his foul mood.

The other two monsters cried out in shock and came to the aid of the doomed bokoblin, completely forgetting about their original targets. Twilight jumped back from his new opponent as it squealed in outrage, wildly swinging a vicious looking club at the wolf. The hero retaliated instantly, taking the opening and sinking his teeth deep into the monster's arm and using his momentum to drag the bokoblin to the ground.

The weapon it had been holding went flying, landing far from reach. Twilight started clawing at its chest when a sudden agony sliced across his back. He snarled in pain as he released his jaw and shifted his attention to the third bokoblin. It held its spear up prepared for another jab as Twilight felt blood quickly soaking into his fur.

Temporarily ignoring the injured monster he had pinned, he turned towards his new attacker and lunged, grabbing the spear in his teeth as it came at him once more. With a very audible _snap_ the spear broke in two as Twilight's powerful jaws clamped down on the low quality wood.

The bokoblin didn't have time to mourn its broken weapon before Twilight was on him. It's shriek of agony was all the more satisfying as the wound on his back throbbed painfully.

An angry yell came from behind him and he turned to see the hylian woman finishing off the injured bokoblin, tears dripping down her cheeks. When it finally stopped moving, she released the sword with a sob and raced over to the man's side. 

She practically threw the shield away as she sank down beside him, urgently grabbing at his shoulders. "Tye? Tye?!"

Twilight felt his stomach drop. Had he been too late? If he had ignored Legend and just kept walking could he have gotten here on time? Was his pathetic weaknesses to blame for this?

He moved in closer towards the woman, who had now pulled the man's limp form into her lap. She ran a hand through his hair and when she caught sight of Twilight she gasped, she probably had forgotten about him and he could see the fear in her eyes. "G-go away." She choked out, holding Tye closer to her.

Twilight backed up, the cut across his back spasming with pain. He flinched and whimpered at it, mentally cursing himself yet again for not being too oblivious to avoid the injury.

The sound must have been louder than he thought because Tye stirred at the noise. The woman practically when into a frenzy. "Tye!? Tye light of my life, please say something!" 

He let out a groan and his eyes blinked open blearily as he pushed himself up. "...Sorelia...? Wha-" he was cut off as she latched onto him in a crushing hug. "Thank the goddesses!" She cried, relieved emotional laughter following her exclamation. 

"It seems I was the one who was a burden to you." Tye muttered tiredly as he held her. 

"Never." Sorelia argued.

As Tye inquired about the monsters, Sorelia merely gestured to Twilight where he had settled onto the ground. "It saved me." She said softly, wearily watching him.

Tye got to his feet, much to the women's protests, and carely crouched closer towards this strange wolf. 

Twilight growled a gentle warning once he had gotten as close as he thought proper. After all, he couldn't be too careful around people while in his wolf form.

Tye stopped at the sound and studied the icy blue eyes that looked back up at him. The man placed a hand on his chest and gave a respectful bow of his head in gratitude. "Thank you mysterious guardian. For protecting my wife and I."

Twilight gave a slow blink in return so that Tye would know he understood. The wolf accepted the thanks with a lighter heart. Seeing these two together, and knowing his actions had allowed for them to still be in each others arms? This is why he had become a hero, to protect people. To let others be able to live their lives peacefully.

When had he lost this resolve? When had he let the dark thoughts fester? How could they eat at him so much? Enough for him to go as far as to aline himself with the very monsters that had attacked these good people? 

Just how had he lost himself like this?

How much further would he allow himself to fall?

"He's hurt."

Twilight was pulled back from his thoughts by Tye's voice. The man was studying him from his spot not a spear's length away.

"Is it bad?" Sorelia asked, quickly rummaging through her pack to find their med bag. "I hope we won't have to cauterize it."

"Let me see first if he'll let me look at it." Tye chuckled, carefully reaching a hand out towards Twilight. His ears flattened as he grew closer, baring his teeth at the man. Twilight would much rather take care of the wound himself, outside of wolf form. But another movement to back away from the man sent another wave of pain along Twilight's back, and he instantly changed his mind whimpering at the pain.

Tye moved forward once again, placing a cautious hand atop Twilight's head. And when the wolf didn't react with any hostility, he beckoned Sorelia over and reached towards Twilight's wound.

His hand never made it that far.

Tye's lifeless body hit the ground with a hollow thud before Twilight even knew what was happening. By the time he had gotten up, Sorelia's horrified shriek had already been cut short. The brave woman collapsed right next to her husband, never to move again. 

Twilight's breath heaved, frozen in place. His entire body trembling in shock at the sudden, near instant carnage that now lay before him. But mostly, the shaking was a result of the figure standing nonchalantly in the midst of it.

"Oh here you are!" Dark smiled gruesomely with Legend's face, sheathing his now crimson blade, not bothering to clean it. "I was beginning to think you hadn't heard the call, my loyal Pup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading! Please leave a comment about any thoughts or predictions! Seems Twilight is having second thoughts 🤔 what do you think his mental state is at the moment?
> 
> Also get ready for some fun Dark and Twilight interactions next chapter!
> 
> And but 'Fun' I mean "most likely painful" 😁


	5. Pointless Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to "Devil Within" by Digital Daggers, "Dancing With a Wolf" by All Time Low, and "Control" by Halsey while writing this chapter.

The tail end of Dark's voice faded into the chilly night air, leaving behind a silence that practically _screamed_ of danger. The usual nocturnal birds and other sounds of the night had also gone silent. Even the powerful rush of the nearby river seemed to ebb away into nonexistence, leaving Twilight feeling disconnected and numb to the world around him.

A shift in the wind brought with it the smell of freshly shed blood. Twilight's snout wrinkled as the scent reached him, causing his stomach to twist as his gaze dropped to the unmoving figures at Darks feet. The couple was still, their fingertips so painfully close as they reached for a final touch they would never share.

Dark's expression twisted in annoyance. He didn't like that Twilight was lost in his thoughts, ignoring him. "You should listen when-"

The words seemed to snap the hero back to reality and Twilight's eyes met Dark's. A twitch of his tail was all the warning the shadow got before the wolf was on him.

Twilight's heavy paws slammed into Dark's chest with all the ferocity of a wild animal. The attack knocked the shadow to the ground with a dull painful thud, Twilight looming angrily over him.

Twilight lunged, aiming for his target's neck but instead his teeth sank into the cold flesh of Dark's arm.

The shadow cursed, holding his arm up in defense against the force of Twilight's assault. "You _dare-"_

 _'Why?'_ Twilight's thoughts rang loud for the shadow as he dug his teeth further into the arm, tasting the icy blood on his tongue. But Dark didn't react in the slightest. His face settled into an impassive mask that just angered Twilight all the more.

"Why what?" Dark asked smoothly, a twitch at the corner of his lips the only sign of his obvious amusement.

 _'You_ know _what!'_ Twilight snarled, swiftly dragging a paw across his tormentor's chest. The action caused Dark's lip to subtly curl with pain, much to the hero's satisfaction. 

"That man was going to attack you." Dark explained innocently. His voice dripped with unconcealed mockery, speaking as if to a child. "I was only defending an ally." He pushed against Twilight's grip on his arm in protest. But that only resulted in the wound tearing more. Causing the shadow's black blood to flow all the faster from it, much to Twilight's disgust. 

_'That's ridiculous! He was_ helping _me!'*_

Dark leaned his head back onto the earth, seemingly unperturbed by the wolf hovering threateningly over him. "Oh please I'm not that stupid." He rolled his red eyes dropping whatever minuscule pretense he had previously. "But if you must know why..."

Dark's face... _Legend's face_ twisted in such cruelty that in nearly made Twilight flinch back. "I killed them because I wanted to." The shadow cooed. "It's a shame I didn't make it last a little longer though. That woman's screams would have been so melodious~"

Twilight growled, preparing to say more when Dark spoke. "Enough. Have you forgotten who I am?" He sputtered the words out with a chortle. _"What_ I am?" 

His words were emphasized as his free hand, which had been previously unmoving at his side, came up and dug into the wound on Twilight's back.

The unexpected assault caught the hero off guard and his jaw slacked as he flinched away from the pain. But instead of using the opportunity to free his arm from Twilight's grip, Dark did exactly the opposite. He pushed his forearm further into the wolf's jaws to off balance him and effortlessly wrestled him to the ground.

Twilight's growl came out a choke as Dark's injury opened further, more blood dripping from the wound. The hero could feel the chilled liquid at the back of his throat, the blood was like tar and he recoiled in disgust.

The movement was enough to dislodge Dark's hold on him and Twilight scrambled away, hacking violently. Focusing solely on getting rid of the awful taste in his throat while Dark watched with cruel amusement. 

The shadow rose to his feet, glancing detestsfully at his injured arm. "If you're done with your tantrum. We can get on with business."

Twilight finished his coughing fit only to snarl at the shadow. His threats ended there though, he didn't have the motivation for much else. He didn't know why he had expected anything different from the creature. Tye and Sorelia were condemned the moment Twilight tried to save them. _'You twisted bastard.'_

The shadow only laughed at that. "Thank you for putting it so perfectly. I'm flattered." The mirth dropped from his face in an instant, making Twilight question whether or not Dark had actually laughed to begin with. Whatever patience Dark might had allowed him was now gone. 

"You took way too long getting away from those... _Heroes."_ Dark's face twisted with disgust in the same way Legend's did on the rare occasions that he spilled something on his tunic. The expression was so like Legend's that it made Twilight's skin crawl. It felt wrong how perfectly the creature could mimic his travel companions.

Twilight bristled, his teeth bared threateningly as he padded closer to the shadow. _'If it wasn't for those incessant_ headaches _you give me I wouldn-'_

His movement stopped as a spike of pain rippled across his back, eliciting a sound of discomfort from the wolf. It seems his injury was worse than he had thought. 

The sound drew Dark's attention with mild amusement. "Right, you were stupid enough to get hurt." He mused, looking at his own wound. "It seems I was too." 

Then a light of morbid curiosity seemed to dance in Dark's red eyes. "I wonder..." After a moment the dark silhouette of Legend blurred, shifting into a smaller form. "Huh." Dark grinned, staring in fascination at how the wound looked on the youngest hero's arm. "Now _that's_ cool." He chuckled, the wound looking far more gruesome on Wind's arm than it had on Legend's.

After another moment Dark shrugged, moving a hand over the injury. As he did so, a layer of darkness seemed to creep from his shoulder, sliding down his arm and wrapping seamlessly around the bite. Then it slowly sank into the limb, melting into the skin until it was gone, the injury fading with it.

As Dark admired the unmarred skin, the plants around him withered to blackness. Healthy flowers and grass alike crumbling to ash as shadows leeched life from them to heal their master.

This wasn't the first time Twilight had seen this form of healing. Although this was the first time he had seen Dark use it on one of his own injuries. There were a few occasions that Twilight could remember Dark using the same method for him.

A few of those injuries had been inflicted by Dark himself. But at the moment he couldn't think much further past the blood that was still soaking his fur. _'Dark-'_ He grit his teeth, biting back the words before he could finish the request. The last thing he wanted was to ask anything of the shadow. Least of all for him to use his twisted healing magic on him.

Regardless of his attempt to stop the words, his thoughts were heard loud and clear by the shadow. Dark's face split into a mad grin of amusement. "Dearest Link, was there something you wished to ask of me?" He quipped.

Twilight was thrown by the sudden use of his name. How long had it been since someone had called him that? A year? More? He couldn't quite remember. But he hated how it calmed him and made him pause. He instantly bristled, snapping his teeth at Dark. _'Why would I want anything from you? You've done nothing but make this more difficult than it alr-'_

"'Than it already is' you say?" Dark asked quietly, immediately jumping to exploit the slip up.

Twilight nearly recoiled, cursing himself for letting his words run away from him. He let his guard down, showed his conflicting emotions. His unavoidable weakness. 

Dark's eyes widened almost comically in twisted interest, instantly curious in a way someone would be when dissecting a frog. A way that Wind would _never_ be looking at him as Dark did with the boy's likeness.

"You're _still_ not sure about this are you?" The shadow exclaimed, a triumphant grin of discovery on his face. The sudden petty childishness in his voice all the more emphasized as he set his hands on his hips in a scolding manner.

 _'I never said that!'_ Twilight snapped, his next words cut off by Dark's playfull snort.

"Oh but you diiiid~" The shadow interrupted, his sing song tone drawing out the final word like some sort of death sentence.

The sudden change of mannerism made Twilight shutter. He had almost forgotten how unsettling Dark's different forms were. And the worst part was that the creature reflected his form's counterpart so well. 

No doubt if Dark had chosen another form he would not be acting nearly as childish at this moment. And in all honesty, Twilight didn't know if it would make the situation any better or worse if that were the case.

The dark silhouette moved closer and Twilight had to force himself not to bolt away. 

Dark dropped into a cross legged position, sitting an arms length away from Twilight. Those red eyes studied him, expressionless. There was no hint to what he was thinking and that was all the more unsettling.

There was a time when Twilight wouldn't have blinked twice at the creature before him. When he had underestimated this monster. But he had quickly been taught to be afraid. To be so, _so_ deathly afraid of Dark. And he regrets allowing himself to forget over these last few months.

"You've been pretty ornery these last few days." Wind- _no this is Dark. This is **Dark**_ \- tutted. "So the answer is _no_. I won't heal you." He continued, with a sigh. "Besides, you deserve that wound for getting these good people killed."

Twilight felt as if his stomach drop. _'What? That- I had nothing to-'_ His words faltered at Dark's warning glare.

"Nothing to do with it?" Dark finished mockingly, with a roll of his eyes. "That woman was perfectly capable of fighting off those creatures herself. Your job was to be on time. Not go off playing Hero." He sneered with pettiness, resting his chin on his fist. "If you'd been on time _I_ wouldn't have had to come _looking_ for you."

Each word was like its own blow. Twilight found himself shaking by the end of it, hardly able to breathe. Was this his fault? 

He knew his hands were far from clean but- Tye and Sorelia had just been innocent bystanders. He was trying to _help_ them. If he had been a bit more prompt in heeding Dark's summons would they still be alive?

A growl brought him out of his thoughts and Twilight found himself looking at his own appearance. Two red eyes framed by pale Twili tattoos glaring at him in judgment. 

"Did you honestly think that _you_ could make their situation any better? As if you're some kind of _Hero?"_ He spoke the word like it was a curse. And in Twilight's experience... maybe- maybe it was. All he did was make people's lives worse. Illia, Collin, the rest of the village didn't deserve his failures. And neither did his travel companions.

Dark chuckled sympathetically, absently ghosting a hand through the fur on Twilight's head. "You _know_ you gave up your claim on that title the moment we sealed our... agreement. Stop trying already."

Twilight couldn't decide what was worse. When Dark took on _his_ appearance or that of one of his traveling companions. Regardless, it was always an unsettling experience to watch his own figure rise up from the ground. A familiar shadow he has seen walk beside him his entire life now with a solid form in Dark. 

"Now." The shadow grinned, his hands twitching with anticipation. "Regarding the rest of your punishment..."


	6. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been Updated! Please check them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: for Knives, Blood, Torture and all that entails. Nothing overly graphic but just letting you know.
> 
> Songs listened to for this chapter: "Demons" by Starset and "Favorite Color is Blue" by Robert DeLong

Warriors was worried. 

He had taken the watch from Legend an hour ago. And the young man had informed him about Twilight leaving for a walk near the middle of his shift. He had also been pretty adamant about how odd he had been acting. Half asleep and irritable with a promise to return before sunup.

In the grand scheme of things. This wasn't all that odd of behavior from Twilight. He was known for spending nights away from camp, most likely to find some tree or other weird place to sleep away from the group. 

But with every half hour that passed, Warrior's battlefield instincts nagged at him. Something was wrong and he'd be damned if he didn't do something about it.

That being said, Wind wasn't too happy being woken up early for his watch. And he cursed profusely until Warriors shared his growing apprehension for Twilight. Everyone knew the guy had been acting off these last few days, Wind included.

Within five minutes Warriors was on the other side of Floria Bridge and could instantly feel the darkness that had settled in the area. It sent chills down his back. He tensed as the wind changed, carrying with it a scent that he had become all too familiar with during the war.

Blood. And a _lot_ of it.

His concern for Twilight's safety skyrocketed and he wasted no time as he drew his sword. Moving as quickly as he could without drawing any unwanted attention that might be lurking around, he made his way toward the stench of death.

As he came upon the small valley clearing his stomach twisted at the sight.

Two figures lying unmoving in the dirt with the remains of three bokoblins crumpled haphazardly nearby. A frantic check of the two bodies confirmed that they had since left this world. _Recently_.

Warriors took a moment to study their faces. As he always had, committing the fallen to his mind so that they could live on in his memory. He didn't know their names but he would make sure to know their features at least.

But mourning these nameless people would have to wait. The best he could do was find their murderer and bring their souls rest. Because these wounds... closer inspection had made it obvious that this wasn't the work of mere bokoblins. The cuts were too precise, too clean. No mere beast with primitive weapons could have done this.

He had to find Twilight, quickly. 

Silently promising to return and make sure the bodies would properly be put to rest, Warriors got to his feet and searched for any signs of his missing comrade. 

There was a small campsite that Warriors assumed had belonged to the young couple, occupied only by a few bags and things that looked mostly untouched. Which was odd. If it had been a robbery the bags would no doubt have been taken or at the least ransacked.

He briefly scanned the area and froze as he caught sight of a familiar silhouette next to a ruined pillar. His voice spoke out loud before he could really process what he was seeing.

"Time?"

'Time' turned away from the pillar, although he kept one hand firmly pressed against it. As Warriors watched, his figure seemed to waver like a reflection on a lake. And instead of Time's reassuring gaze he was met with two glowing eyes looking through an all too familiar face. The face of a creature he had met in battle many times over.

He raised his weapon as his gaze hardened with anger. _"You."_

"Well this is unfortunate." The shadow sighed dramatically, twirling a dripping dagger in his freehand. "Don't you just hate getting interrupted when you're doing something you enjoy?" His eyes like flickering coals shifted their gaze to where his hand was on the pillar. "Eh Hero of Twilight?"

Warriors switched his attention to the pillar and inhaled sharply. What he had originally assumed to be part of the pillar or a stray tree branch was in fact _Twilight._

He couldn't make out much in the darkness aside from his friend's obvious form. But based on the fact that Dark was holding him up by the collar against the stone pillar and Twilight was making no movement to stop him? That gave Warriors all the information he needed about Twilight's current condition: it was bad.

Warriors snarled and moved towards the pair, brandishing his sword. "You son of a-"

Dark moving his small blade to Twilight's neck stopped the Captain in his tracks. 

"Name calling? Now that's just uncalled for." The creature tutted, shifting his grip to Twilight's hair as the knife trailed threateningly across the hero's throat. The only reaction Twilight gave was a faint sound of protest, his half-lidded eyes fluttering weakly. From either pain or fear, Warriors couldn't tell. Was he even fully conscious?

Warriors' hands tightened around his sword and his teeth clenched in frustration. He couldn't do anything against Dark without risking Twilight's well being. If he moved an inch it would take Dark less than a second to ensure Twilight's next breath was his last.

 _"Uncalled_ for?" Warriors managed to get out past his tightened jaw. It took all his resolve to hold back the rage that was building in his chest.

The shadow shot Warriors the same charming smile that he himself used countless times. But the charm was twisted to cruelty on Dark's imitation of him.

"Of course it is!" He scolded, his grip painfully tugging Twilight's head to the side, coaxing a wince from him. "Especially when my _generous_ heart was going to spare his pathetic life." The flat of Dark's knife moved up Twilight's jawline, leaving a smear of red from the bloodied blade. _Twilight's blood._

"If you leave _now_ I might even go a little easier on him." Dark mused, practically ignoring Warriors as he studied Twilight's dazed expression. "Just an hour more. And then you can have him back." He assured, impatiently gesturing the knife dismissively at Warriors.

"Not happening." 

Dark sighed, a smug edge creeping into his voice. "You really think you're in any position to negotiate here?" He emphasized each word by painstakingly sheathing the sharp blade into Twilight's shoulder. The shadow's dark eyes brightened with amusement at the exhausted hero's futile attempt to move away from the knife, only making the wound worse. Twilight's shuddering breaths did well to mask the obvious pain he was in. But the handful of tears that escaped to trail down his jaw told the real story.

"S-stop this!" Warriors demanded, his throat thick with barely restrained emotion. His eyes dropped to the sword in his grip. More accurately, at the way it wavered in his trembling hands. How could he possibly just _leave?_ How could he just abandon a comrade to the enemy? To someone who would- _do_ such-

"...War- _agh!"_

"Did I say you could _talk?"_ Dark snarled, having twisted the knife and pulled it from Twilight's shoulder, making the already serious injury far worse. 

Warriors' heart nearly stopped at the sound of Twilight's cry. He quickly looked up to meet his friend's gaze and felt his heart drop. 

The moonlight had shifted enough that Warriors finally got a better look at Twilight's bloodied face. The bruises and smaller cuts made it obvious that Dark had taken a few blows at it. 

But worse were the three more methodical cuts underneath his left eye. Most likely made after the initial beating. These types of cuts were known to be exceedingly painful due to how tender and soft the flesh was around the eye. 

Warriors had seen similar torture before and knew just how it had affected some of his own men. And he could see it in the unshed tears of Twilight's trembling gaze.

Leave him here? Like hell he would do such a thing.

"War- just... just _go."_

 _"What?"_ Warriors could barely believe his ears. And it seems that Dark Link was just as surprised at the words, although pleasantly so. He pulled his knife away from his captive and Warriors could see Twilight visibly relax. With the tension releasing from his muscles, it became apparent just how much he was shaking in Dark's grip.

Twilight wearily made eye contact with the shadow as if making a silent request. Although "pleading" might have been a more accurate description. Regardless of what it was Dark released his grip, leaving Twilight to fully support himself on the massive stone column. Which turned out to be too difficult for him. As Twilight stumbled, Dark caught his arm to hold him steady, a flash of something akin to... concern crossed the creature's face. 

The action was so disturbingly normal that it made Warrior's stomach curl. The goddess damned shadow was mocking him with his own form. As his friend he should be the one helping Twilight, the one steadying him, helping him. He took an involuntary step forward but was stopped by a flash of Dark's red eyes meeting his. The sadistic grin and twirl of his blade made it clear that the situation hadn't changed in the slightest. 

Twilight's life was still in Dark's hands, and Warriors could still do nothing about it.

Or so he wanted him to think at least. Warriors was about to throw caution out the window if it meant his friend wouldn't spend another second under that monster's knife. "Twilight I don't know what that bastard has told you but there's no way in-"

"Just shut up and _think_ for a damn minute." 

Twilight's words were no doubt supposed to sound reprimanding, but the way it cracked with exhaustion made it anything but. "You can't by yourself." He managed through his attempt to breathe steadily. "Get the others- they'll-"

His words were cut off with a strangled yelp as Dark abruptly shifted behind Twilight, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulled him back. The shadow's eyes flashed with barely contained anger. "You little snake." Dark hissed in his ear as Twilight struggled to breathe, weakly grabbing at the arm cutting off his air supply. "I give you a moment respite and this is how you repay me?"

Any sound the hero might have made was strangled silent as Dark's balde found a new home in Twilight's side.

Warriors' furious cry of alarm drew the creature's blood red gaze. "And _you_ ought to take your friend's advice." Dark threatened, any traces of his twisted humor gone as he removed the knife from the latest addition to Twilight's many wounds. Warriors stopped in his tracks as Dark spoke again.

"Let's make a deal." The shadow continued, releasing his chokehold. Except this time, Dark made no move to catch the hero as Twilight collapsed to his knees, one shaky arm quickly stopping himself from face planting. The other hand clutched his side in a pathetic attempt to help staunch the bleeding as he took shuddering gasps of air.

"I'd say he has roughly..." Dark cast a quick glance at Twilight's hunched form. "Twenty minutes...? Before he passes out from the blood loss. Maybe less." He waved a hand dismissively while studying his bloodied blade with mild distaste. "You have until then to run back for the rest of your little group. You have my personal guarantee that he'll be breathing if you return by then."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" Warriors fumed, his hands itching to cut the monster down where it stood.

"No, but what choice do you have?" Dark laughed, enjoying every conflicting emotion that danced across Warriors' face. "Besides if you take too long..." Dark's form shifted as he reached and pulled Twilight back up onto his knees. The familiar figure of Time now held the blade to his neck. "The last thing he'll ever experience is his mentor slitting his throat."

"You-"

"Fifteen minutes then." Dark said cooly, grinning at the horror on Warriors' face at his words. He gave a low chuckle, relishing in the man's despair. "Better get moving little hero." He cooed, teasing the blade across Twilight's collar, eliciting another pathetic sound from the broken hero. "Time is running out _Captain."_

After a brief moment of hesitation, and the threat of frustrated tears, Warriors did the only thing he could.

He turned and ran, Dark's laughter ringing in his ears like a deathly promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out a bit more intense than I had originally planned. But I knew that would happen eventually. 
> 
> Okay so I might take a small hiatus from this fic. Mostly it depends on if I get some motivation/inspiration in the next few weeks.
> 
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts on the chapter! I really enjoy hearing your guy's reactions. 
> 
> Heck even if you were there for the Live Write of this feel free to drop a comment! They're always appreciated!


	7. Someone Blameless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay!
> 
> Song Listened to while writing this chapter:
> 
> "GRRRLS" by AViVA

Wind probably didn't know how his watch was going to go when he had taken it. But he certainly didn't deserve the situation that was about to happen, and Warriors knew he would probably regret this later. But there just wasn't any time.

The moment the stable was in view Warriors was barking orders at the young sailor on watch.

"Wind! Wake everyone up _now_. I need Hyrule and Time! Along with whoever else can be battle ready in three minutes."

Wind's questions and attempts to get answers from his friend were promptly ignored as Warriors barged into the open room. Several Links were scrambling out of bed, already alerted by Warriors' shouts. While others seemed to have gotten tangled in their sheets and were now groaning from where they had fallen from bed to the floor.

Warriors was grateful to see Time already on his feet, shouldering on his armour as he fixed the Captain with a serious look. The older man took in Warriors' disheveled appearance and the concerning urgency in his body language with growing apprehension. "What happened."

Every part of Warriors was on edge and it showed in his eyes. He ignored Time's question and instead addressed Hyrule as the hero got to his feet with a groan, finally freed of his blankets. "Hyrule get your gear, and get that healing spell at the ready. Wind and Four you stay here with Sky. We need to move quickly and-"

Time caught his arm in an iron grip stopping the Captain short, his steely voice demanding answers. "Warriors. Tell us what happened."

Warriors wanted to scream, attempting to pull away. _There wasn't time for this!!_ "Dark has Twilight! I couldn't-" His voice caught and his face twisted with self loathing, his clenched jaw and tense demeanor being the only things holding his emotions in check.

The shouts of alarm at the mention of the shadow and the sudden torrent of questions were nearly deafening. Everyone spoke up at once, demanding answers. But they were all silenced by Legend's sharp words. "Would you all shut the hell up?! There obviously isn't time for this!" The capped hero snapped, meeting Warriors' thankful gaze with a brief nod. The group quieted down, Four and Hyrule having the decency to look embarrassed.

"I didn't want to leave him I-" Warriors managed, words tumbling out faster than he could really process them. His headspace was an absolute mess and he could barely register Time interrupting him.

"You did what you could." Time reassured him, gripping the younger man's shoulders to make sure he heard him. "You made the right decision coming to get us."

It seemed to take a second for Time's words to penetrate Warriors' panicked haze of a mind. And when they did, a soothing comfort settled over his busy mind. It was exactly what he needed to hear at that moment and his gratitude for the old man skyrocketed.

Warriors wasn't used to being on the receiving end of a leader's reassurance. Being a Captain during the war, it was _his_ job to be the unshaken one. To be the one everyone else relied on, the one doing the comforting. Even if he was just as terrified as his men, he couldn't afford the luxury of being consoled. But in this one moment, he didn't have to be in charge. The comfort of knowing Time would support him was all the reassurance he needed.

He straightened, looking at the grim albeit determined faces of his friends, his brothers. Time, Hyrule, Wild, and Legend. They'd have to be enough. 

Wind's protests at being left behind were quickly shut down and overruled. Him and Four wouldn't be able to keep a fast enough pace, and Sky needed to stay to prepare for whatever state Twilight was going to be in when they got him back.

As the group was about to set off, Sky grabbed Warriors' arm. The Captain's questioning glance quickly settled into grim understanding as his eyes fell on the familiar blue of the sword Sky held. A sword he was offering hilt first to Warriors.

Nothing more than an exchange of nods was made between the two. And soon enough the small group was on the move, Warriors leading the way with the Master Sword strapped across his back.

There was no time for further explanations as they moved. Warriors couldn't afford to waste any breath. His mind went to the time limit the shadow had given him. What if this had been a mistake? What if Dark had slit Twilight's throat the moment Warriors had turned his back to run? Was all of this pointless?

Soon enough, they crossed the bridge and passed an empty campsite. Warriors kept his gaze focused forward, not wanting to look at the corpses he knew were nearby.

But a quiet pained cry from Wild let him know that the couple had been spotted. He failed in his attempt to stop the boy from breaking away to investigate. "Wild there's nothing-"

"Tye and Sorelia." Wild whispered, the sad emptiness in his voice shocked Warriors to the core. So... those were their names. His heart clenched as he realized that the boy actually _knew_ these people. 

Beside him, Legend winced, probably coming to the same conclusion. "You know them?"

Wild swallowed dryly with a nod. "Newlyweds. Less than a year." He murmured shakily. "They liked to travel."

Legend cursed quietly at the entirety of the situation. 

"We'll come back for them." Time said gently, pulling the boy to his feet. "But Twilight's out priority right now."

Warriors didn't waste anymore time. He _couldn't_ waste anymore time. They were seconds away, _seconds_ from Twilight. He trudged on pulling the Master Sword from its sheath with his companions scrambling to follow.

As he the clearing came into view his heart nearly stopped. 

He was greeted by a blackened landscape. It was as if an angry fire had gone through and burned everything to the ground. The trees were shriveled and decayed, the grass blackened with ash. Any flowers that had been sprinkled around the clearing were now nothing but withered twigs.

And in the center of the decay was the familiar, crumbled form of Twilight. Dark Link was nowhere to be seen.

Unsurprisingly it was Wild that darted forward first. Ignoring Time's call for caution, the young hero ran to his mentor's side, dropping his bow as he gripped at the older boy's shoulders. "Twilight!?"

Warriors froze, his blood running cold. Were they too late? Had his indecision cost the precious five minutes that meant the difference between life and death?

"Is- is he-?" 

Hyrule joined Wild, gently guiding his hands out of the way so he could check. There was a moment of tense silence before Hyrule spoke again. "He's breathing. He's alive."

At those words, Warriors felt the strength leave his tense muscles and his knees buckled beneath him. Only Time's quick reflexes kept the Captain from collapsing completely. _"Thank the Goddesses."_ He choked, his tired voice thick with emotion as his facade cracked. 

Time looked over at Legend's sudden awkwardness at the situation, to Warriors' crumbling continence, then back to Legend. The veteran adventurer was obviously a bit thrown from Warriors' unexpected breakdown. "Take Wild and search the perimeter. The shadow might still be lurking around." 

Legend nodded thankfully before heading over to Wild to give the Captain some space. He barely managed to pull the teen away from Twilight. Sparing another brief glance at Warriors, the two split up. Each circling to investigate the outer circle of the unnaturally charred landscape.

Once they had a bit more privacy, Time helped ease Warriors to the ground and gently took the Master Sword from his trembling grip to resheath it. "Breathe kid." Time gripped the Captain's shoulder in an attempt to anchor him. "Just breathe." 

Warriors did just that, loosening his scarf to help alleviate the feeling of suffocation that had gripped him. Despite his embarrassment at his current state, Warriors was grateful for Time's quiet patience. He took a few moments to collect his thoughts before speaking. "Dark- Dark Link told me I had fifteen minutes." He whispered, _"Fifteen minutes_ before he killed him. I thought I'd be too late, I-" 

"You weren't." Time stated, a reassuring hand settling on Warriors' shoulder to cut off the detrimental thoughts before they spiraled too far. "You did exactly what you had to."

"I left a comrade in the hands of a monster. I abandoned-"

"You did no such thing." Time snapped, using a tone a voice Warriors' had grown accustomed to during his days as a trainee at the academy. "You assessed the situation and went to get help. There's no shame in that."

Warriors nodded, the words left no room for argument and for that he was grateful. He'd never been one for arguing with a superior anyways.

"Thank you." He managed. Time nodded and Warriors vaguely waved him off, needing a moment longer to collect himself. The old man obliged, getting up and making his way to stand guard by Hyrule as he hovered over Twilight. 

As Warriors got to his feet, something Hyrule said to Time caught his attention and his head snapped towards him. "What did you say?"

"I said he's fine." Hyrule repeated, shifting his gaze toward Warriors, his befuddlement made perfectly clear in his tone of voice. "There's plenty of blood on his tunic, but there's not really a scratch on him."

Warriors pushed past Time and knelt next to Hyrule in the withered grass as the traveler continued to scan Twilight's unconscious form for nonexistent injuries.

It didn't take long for Warriors to realize that Hyrule was right. Any sign of the previous injuries the Captain had witnessed, appeared to have vanished. If not for the blood soaked tunic and the various rips in the fabric, Warriors would've questioned whether Twilight had been tortured at all.

"The hell is Dark playing at?" Warriors muttered, an uneasy weight settling in his stomach.

"What do you mean?" Time's brow furrowed in confusion, glancing at the Captain.

"I mean he was half beat to death when I left!" Warriors snapped, only to grimace at Hyrule's startled jump. "Sorry." He murmured, running a frustrated hand through his hair, knowing it was already ruined at this point anyways.

"Regardless." Hyrule continued. "He's fine now. Except for this here." He brought the two's attention to the underside of Twilight's right forearm. Which now had a long scar running from wrist to elbow. "Now him and Legend are twins."

"Who's my twin?" 

"Speak of the devil." Warriors murmured absently as Legend and Wild joined them.

"No sign of Dark Link." Legend replied to Time's questioning gaze. "Aside from the- corpses..." He glanced awkwardly at Wild who visibly shrank and glanced away, mourning silently. "...and the freakish landscape there isn't much. But I _can_ say that this:" He gestured to the blackened vegetation around them. "Was definitely caused by dark magic."

"Then why is Twilight at the center of it?" Wild trembled, once again kneeling at his mentor's side, taking a hand in his.

The silence that fell after the question was potent. All of them fearing what the answer to that might mean for their fellow hero.

"We'll have to ask him when he comes to." As usual it was Time who took the lead, addressing Hyrule. "Is he well enough to move?"

The traveler winced, eyeing Twilight's blood soaked tunic. "Like I said before, he should be fine but-" Hyrule shrugged, not having the words to convey his befuddlement at the whole situation.

"Let's just get him back to the stable first." Time decided, casting a questioning look at Warriors. The Captain nodded in understanding, carefully gathering Twilight into a bridal carry as best he could. If not for the situation he might have complained about it. Twilight wasn't exactly _light._ But considering the circumstances, Warriors was just thankful that his friend was breathing. 

Legend spoke up grimly, glancing towards the abandoned camp and the pair of corpses that weren't far past it. "What about the-" 

"I'll take care of them." Wild murmured. No doubt the teen wanted nothing less than to stay by Twilight's side until he woke. But he felt another obligation. "I knew them, it's only right for me to send them off properly."

Time frowned, he didn't like the idea of them separating but it seemed to be the reasonable option. 

"I'll stay and help." Hyrule offered, earning a thankful glance from Wild. The teen obviously wouldn't have wanted to handle it alone.

"Alright then." Time nodded. "Legend you stay with them in case of trouble. Warriors and I will get Twilight to camp, head back as soon as you're finished."

"Right." Legend sighed, massaging his eyes for a moment before taking in the scene as a whole around them. "What a mess..."

Time couldn't agree more. He signaled to Warriors, who followed him a bit too mechanically. He hoped to have a talk with the Captain and get his side of the story. He was obviously still a bit shaken from everything. But that would have to wait. Getting Twilight to safety took priority.


	8. Phantom of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song listened to while writing this chapter:  
> Mind is a Prison - Alec Benjamin
> 
> Sorry for the delay 😓  
> More notes/explanation at the end of the chapter

_"Uh... Link?"_

_Link looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her tone. "What is it this time Midna?"_

_The little imp flushed in annoyance. "Don't talk to me as if I'm some sort of clueless child you idiot!" Her arms crossed in disapproval as she glared down at him._

_Link only laughed in response. Letting himself fall back into the grass. It wasn't often he had the chance to sit in the shade to rest, and he was definitely going to take advantage of the opportunity._

_"Are you even listening to me?! Or are your stupidly pointed ears finally going deaf?!" Midna huffed._

_"You were talking?" He smirked, getting her even more riled up. It hadn't been easy dealing with her these past few weeks. But he was finally starting to understand her "language" so to speak._

_"I wanted to say something important to you!" She snipped, glaring down at him. "But I guess you're too busy rolling around in the grass like some pup to bother listening! How can some idiot like you be so infuriating!"_

_Link allowed the silence to go on as Midna stewed in her own pouting thoughts, attempting to glare away her reddened face. But he finally spoke up after a moment, deciding not to tease her for much longer._

_"I'm grateful to have you here as well Midna."_

_The charged silence was only interrupted by yet another exasperated huff. "You're such an idiot." But, she made no effort to correct his statement._

_\---_

_"It'll be fine! Swing that stupid piece of junk you call a sword around until he dies? Can't possibly be that difficult for you."_

_"Midna please." He groaned. He was tired, he just needed some rest to process everything. He didn't have the energy to deal with her at the moment. "Just five minutes, then we'll head out."_

_She bristled at that. "Just five minutes?! You really are an imbecile aren't you! You need actual sleep fur-for-brains!"_

_"Jeez Midna." He huffed, sitting down as she practically ordered him to do so. "You really do care."_

_"Oh shut up! You've lost your speaking privileges!"_

_He couldn't help the grateful smile that edged at his features. Thinking it best not to test his luck by replying._

\---

_"People call my home a dark land, and that makes it sound like some sort of terrible place but- It's not like that. You've seen a sunset right? The light that promises twilight? There's a calming beauty to it all."_

  
  


_"Guess you're not a complete idiot after all huh?"_

  
  


_"So now you've got nothing to say?"_

  
  


_"Such a lonely little hero..."_

  
  


_"Light- Light and shadows don't mix."_

  
  


_"I'll see you later..."_

  
  


_"Link, I-"_

=÷=÷=÷=

Link sat up suddenly, gripping his blanket as he gasped for air. His heart pounded, feeling as though he had just surfaced from a freezing lake. But the ache that settled in his chest was something far from physical. Why was he trembling?

He cursed quietly, his grip slacking on the blanket. He cradled his head in an empty hand, trying to re-center his thoughts. How long had it been? Did it even matter though? She just- ...and the Mirror shattered with barely any warning. The pieces being too small to even see, let alone repair...

He groaned, still feeling groggy from the sudden wakefulness. He absently rubbed at his eyes, massaging the markings across his forehead while he was at it. They tingled faintly at his touch and quickly drew away from them. He still wasn't completely used to them yet. Thankfully the villagers hadn't really commented on them. Well the adults hadn't at least. The Ordonian children on the other hand were all too quick to point them out.

He took another shuddering breath and looked up, boredly looking around the room. It was impossible to tell the time of day, the only hint of light barely crept into the large room to illuminate various shapes. But what he saw made him freeze on the spot. Or more actually what he didn't see. This wasn't his room, nor his house, not even in his bed! Where the hell was he??

"Twi."

It was only in this moment that he really noticed the weight of a hand resting on his shoulder. He immediately jerked away, mentally yelling at himself for having his guard down enough for someone to sneak up on him. He reached for where he normally kept his weapon only to once again mentally kick himself. Not your house you idiot. Dammit when did his mental voice start sounding like Midna?

The person immediately backed away, mumbling a hurried apology. Still having just woken up, he was still a bit out of it so he couldn't make out who it was. Or if he even recognized this person to begin with. Long hair... was that blonde? The lighting in the room was minimal and slowly fading so it was hard to tell. 

Link didn't bother answering the person, deciding to get a better look at his surroundings. It was an open space with several occupied beds, so it was definitely late in the evening. Or at least early morning. The only person who seemed to be up was the vaguely familiar young man that seemed to have been sitting by his bedside. But for some reason every instinct he had was on high alert.

\---

Wild woke to the bed suddenly lurching. His head snapped up from where it had settled on the mattress during the night. 

His muscles ached, a scolding reminder of how he had fallen asleep while sitting on the floor by Twilight's bedside. He had been too tired to find his own bed after putting Tye and Sorelia to proper rest with Hyrule's help.

Mostly he supposed he just wanted the comfort of being near Twilight after such a nerve wracking night. But all his exhaustion seemed to evaporate seeing Twilight sitting up in bed awake.

"Oh thank Hylia." Wild breathed, but his next word froze in his throat as he got a look at Twilight's eyes. They were unfocused and after he briefly scanned the room, Twilight tensed.

As much as Wild wanted to just hug his mentor, the last thing he wanted to do is startle him when he was still half asleep. So Wild settled for putting a gentle hand on Twilight's shoulder. 

"Twi."

The reaction was instant and Twilight recoiled, batting his hand away and staring at Wild as if trying to discern a threat. Wild immediately backed off. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. How are you feeling?"

Twilight didn't seem to hear him, or even really relax for that matter. He did look a bit more coherent at least, he probably just needed a few minutes to wake up still. 

"He's awake?" 

Wild looked behind him to see Sky of all people getting out of bed. 

"Just barely..." Wild frowned, watching the Chosen hero rub the sleep from his eyes. "You okay? You're never up this early."

"Not sure..." Sky shrugged, his brow creased with unease as he got himself to his feet. He pulled on his sailcloth and reached for the Master Sword from its spot by his bed. "How is he?"

The moment Sky touched the blade of evil's bane, Wild felt a vice grip on his wrist. He was yanked back with a yelp of surprise that was quickly cut short as Twilight's other hand found a firm grip around his throat. 

Sky's cry of alarm roused the rest of the group, as Links were once again woken up from their much needed slumber.

Wild heard the commotion, the shuffling and the shouts but all he could really focus on was the unmovable grip around his neck. With one hand trapped in Twilight's other hand he could only use one to attempt to free himself.

But what surprised him most were the eyes of his mentor that had locked onto Sky with the intensity of a cornered animal. There wasn't any intent to harm, there wasn't any rage. It was the same look he saw in people who were running on instinct alone.

Sky held the sheathed Master Sword in his grip as he stared down the person who held Wild captive. "Let him go Twilight." 

The Hero of Twilight snarled, as the rest of the group woke, surrounding the two. With shouts of anger and confusion.

"Wild!"

"What the hell Twilight!?"

"Let him go."

"Are we sure that's even him?"

"Do you think Dark Link-"

"Listen up." Twilight snarled, his voice cutting off everyone's voices as his eyes flickered between some of the more threatening of the group. "I don't know who this Twilight person is but my name is Link and you're going to answer my questions. Nobody has to get hurt here."

Despite his mentor's threatening tone, Wild could feel the tremble of fear underlining his words. Twilight was bluffing, and scared.

But Wild's growing panic increased dramatically at Twilight's next words. "Now who are you people and where in Hylia's name am I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allright I would like to start off these notes with a HUGE apology. 
> 
> This chapter was written at the beginning of May (yikes) and I've been agonizing over it for WEEKS. 
> 
> I'm still not entirely happy with the finished project. In fact I can't stand the way it's pieced together. It's been driving me up a wall all month. I love the direction I went with it but I feel like this was an incredibly sloppy execution. And for that I am sorry.
> 
> But I realized that I would never be able to get it to a point I would happy with AND post it anytime soon. So as much as i hate putting out "bad" chapters I just need to keep the story going and there is SO much that I have planed. So getting hung up on this is just a waste of time and I'm sorry I took so long to realize that.  
> Regardless! Next chapter is MUCH better and will be posted VERY SOON. 
> 
> Also can I just give a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has Commented and given me feedback on this story. Whether during live writes or here in the comments. It's such a motivator and very much appreciated!  
> I love hearing your theories reguarding Dark's motivations for all of this! Please feel free to leave your thoughts!


	9. Unknown Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would be soon! :D
> 
> Songs Listened to while writing this chapter:  
> Someone You loved (Minor Key) - Chase Holfelder  
> Under The Pressure - The Score  
> Teeth - 5SecondsOfSummer

Everything about this situation was getting progressively worse. Twilight's demand for answers was only met with stunned silence. And honestly Time couldn't really blame anyone. Too much had happened these past few days and everyone was exhausted in more ways than one.

Wild struggled against Twilight's grip, obviously a bit miffed that he was being used as a hostage. But he was no match for Twilight's raw strength, and although the grip on his neck was firm it wasn't particularly harsh or life-threatening.

Twilight shifted, probably trying to keep everyone in his line of sight. He scanned the group of heroes like a cornered animal, ready to lash out at the first sign of aggression. He kept his threatening grip on Wild like it was a lifeline. And if it had been any other situation Time would say it was. The older hero was vaguely impressed by Twilight's quick strategy, even if it was completely unnecessary. But Twilight was scared, desperate, and obviously confused. His protege was most likely running in pure survival instinct.

"Weapons down." Time said, lowering his sword and motioning for everyone else to do the same. He kept his voice as steady as he could, the same way he would speak to calm a spooked horse.

"Weapons down?" Four huffed, obviously annoyed at being woken up to such a scene. "Are you serious? He-"

"Four shut up and just do it." Legend hissed through clenched teeth, setting his own blade on the ground out of reach. His eyes met Time's, waiting for the older hero's lead. The situation was delicate, even Legend understood that much, and for that Time was thankful. 

The group disarming themselves only seemed to make Twilight all the more suspicious. When his eyes finally locked on Time and he stiffened, his expression became twisted with additional conflicting emotions. "Who..."

"We're not going to hurt you Link." Time said carefully, holding his hands up in a sign of peace. "We're not your enemies."

Twilight bristled, dodging a kick from Wild, who was thoroughly annoyed at the entire situation. "And I'm just supposed to take your word on that?"

"Sky, show him your blade." The older hero suggested, hoping that seeing them with the Master Sword would placate him.

It seemed to do the trick because once Twilight got a better look at the legendary sword in Sky's grip, he released Wild without much problem. Wild didn't bother really moving away from his mentor, opting to sink into a seat on the nearby bed. There was a troubled shadow in his eyes as he absently rubbed his previously captured wrist. 

"Wild?" Time asked, hoping the boy wasn't seriously hurt.

"I'm fine." The champion muttered clipply, obviously trying to hide how shaken he really was at everything.

But Twilight's eyes stayed settled on Sky and the Master Sword.

Sky's eyes softened and he smiled reassuringly as he gestured to the others. "Like yourself, we are Hyila's chosen heroes, from your past and future." He paused to let the information sink in before continuing. "We were gathered across the ages for a greater purpose."

"We've been traveling together for the better part of a year." Wind piped in cautiously.

"A year? But I've barely-"

An unsettling feeling prodded at the back of Time's mind and his instinct provoked him into asking his next question. "Link, how old are you?"

Twilight finally sat himself down, across from the uncharacteristically quiet Wild, massaging his eyes in a failed attempt to make sense of everything. "What does that-" 

"Just answer the question." Time interrupted sternly. "Please."

"Eighteen. But what does that-"

He was interrupted but a slu of muttered curses. Along with a few angry, violent promises regarding a certain shadowy creature. Time found himself joining the chorus as well. 

Because Twilight was most definitely _not_ eighteen. And he hasn't been eighteen for at least a few years now. Which means in _his_ mind, he had probably only just finished his adventure. Give or take a few months.

Time felt a burning anger settle in his chest at the realization. _Had Dark really-_

His thoughts were interrupted as Warriors opted to storm out of the building. Muttering stiffly about 'needing some air.'

Wind tried to follow, but Legend caught his arm in a silent reprimand. And after a brief, silent exchange with Time, the capped hero followed after him instead. Hopefully the veteran could keep Warriors from doing anything overly stupid. Or at least get him to _talk._

"What's with him?" Twilight muttered, causing the group to shift awkwardly. "And with the rest of you for that matter?"

Time scowled, unsure how to really broach the topic, he felt as though he was standing near a beehive. One wrong move and the consequences of this could be irreversible. Where could they even start?

"We think- we think Dark Link did something to your memories." Wild stated abruptly, probably not taking everyone's silence well. No sugarcoating it seemed. Although Time could catch the hint of restraint that was underlining the teen's words, no doubt forcing his voice to keep steady. Whatever the boy was feeling at this moment, he wasn't hiding it very well.

Twilight took a moment to process the new information before speaking. The gears turning behind the calculating confusion that hooded his eyes. "Why?" The simple question was sturn with irritation that failed to hide the uncertainty he most definitely felt regarding the situation.

"Normally it's a question we would have asked _you."_ Four sighed, his indecipherable gaze meeting Twilight's. "You'd been acting strangely this past week. More tired than usual, something had obviously been bothering you but you weren't talking to anyone. I can't be the only one who noticed right?" His last question was directed at the rest of the group, a few halfhearted agreements muttered through the group.

"He talked to me." Sky added, immediately drawing everyone's gaze. Time's heart tightened at the flicker of apprehension in Twilight's eyes. There was something disconcerting seeing this... _'younger'_ version of Twilight. As if someone had shifted the furniture around just enough to be slightly disorienting. It felt completely off and so incredibly _wrong._ He didn't doubt that the others felt it as well.

"You had said you were restless, and had been having trouble sleeping recently." Sky continued, a slight bittersweet smile quirking at his lips. "You were missing someone. Someone dear to you." He obviously wasn't too comfortable sharing details about the private conversation he'd had with Twilight.

The effect of his words seemed to hit a cord with the young-minded hero, and apparently it took a moment to sink in. Twilight's eyes widened, as if he had just remembered something he'd been trying to forget. Or at the very least distract himself from. Then his continence seemed to crumble and his face dropped into an angry scowl, his gaze drifting to the floor. But the anger was an obvious attempt to mask his true emotions. It did nothing to dissuade the pinprick of tears that gathered in his eyes. "R-right." Was all he managed to say, anything more and his voice would've cracked embarrassingly.

The sudden change caught everyone off guard. Sky's near panicked apology would have almost been funny, if not for the seriousness of the situation. 

Wild nearly reached out instinctually in comfort but quickly thought better of it. After all, to Twilight they were just strangers. Ghosts of the past or strange aberrations of the future. They weren't even acquaintances, let alone comrade-in-arms. His hand fell quietly back to his side when a sudden chill ran down his spine.

"Pathetic isn't he?" A new voice drawled. 

There was a small moment when the world seemed to pause as the group looked up to focus on the speaker who had inserted themselves into the conversation. Dark's eyes glistened with mirth, his amused grin making the shadowed scars on his borrowed face all the more apparent.

Instant chaos.

It seemed to be the one thing that the shadow was a master at causing. As abrupt as Dark's appearance was, it didn't do much to phase the heroes. Weapons were drawn immediately and a few shouts was all it took to bring Legend and Warriors back into the room. 

Dark barely had a moment to blink before Time was bearing down on him. The shadow ducked with an almost amusing yelp, Time's sword burying itself in the wood where he had been a millisecond previously.

Dark jumped back with obvious agility, hands held out in front of him. "Whoa there, wait-"

Warriors charged at him next, forcing the shadow to draw his own sword in defense. Much to his obvious annoyance. "You heroes are all the same." He sneered, blocking another strike from his right as Sky came at him as well. He hissed inhumanly at the sword before melting into the shadows behind him.

Warriors cursed in frustration. "Stop running you _bastard!"_

"You all rush in without a thought."

Wild followed the sound of the voice to see his dark counterpart now perched in the rafters of the stable above them. His bow was out in a second and three arrows flew at the creature. Dark dodged, nimbly moving aside despite the precarious footing. Despite this, one arrow did hit its mark. Another unearthly hiss escaped the shadow's lips at the arrow now logged in his upper calf. 

"Courage?" Dark snarled, grotesquely ripping the arrow from the wound without a hint of ceremony. "More like arrogance, am I right?" He let the arrow drop, the dull clatter splattering the black oily blood on the floorboards.

"And don't even get me _started_ on this one." Dark dismissively gestured his hand in Twilight's general direction, causing the amnesiac to retreat a bit. Dark merely snorted. "I thought the lot of you needed answers. But it seems you're all stupid enough to try and kill me when I'm your only source of information?"

The next few moments felt like a silent eternity. The air was thick with tension as the heroes stared the shadow down. Or- more accurately it was the other way around. Dark seemed to enjoy his perch looking down over the Links. Like a cat deciding which sparrow to attack next.

Time could feel the other heroes' eyes on him. They would follow his lead. If he attacked they would back him up. If he backed down they would as well, albeit they would stay on high alert. Not that any of them would be foolish enough to let their guard down around _Dark_ of all things.

Time carefully lowered his blade, refusing to sheath it, but taking on a slightly less threatening stance.

The rest of the group followed suit, backing off a bit. But their body language made it clear that they were far from letting their guards down.

"If you came to talk, then talk." Time stated flatly, not once breaking eye contact with the demonspawn.

Dark grinned. "Now that's more like it!" The shadow dropped into a crouch, resting his forearms on his knees and balancing on the balls of his feet. "Look at all of you idiots." He mused, "Silly little soldiers blindly following the orders of this equally incompetent old-."

"I'm assuming your so-called 'information' isn't just a bunch of uncreative insults." Legend interrupted, drawing Dark's eyes away from Wind who looked about ready to climb up there and skewer the shadowy bastard. "And I doubt you'll just tell us what we need out of the goodness of your heart." He continued, smirking at the somewhat irked expression on Dark's face.

"Oh I _definitely_ don't like this one." Dark muttered, lazily pointing at the Link he was referring to. "You're obnoxious as hell pink boy." He flicked his head to the side in an attempt to get the black curtain of long hair out of his eyes.

Now it was Legend's turn to look a bit miffed. "We could say the same to you." Four pointed out.

"Buuut..." Dark waved the comment off with a grin. "You did get one thing right at least Mr Pink; As if I would tell any of you _anything_ without... wanting something in return."

"Lovely..." Wild cursed.


	10. Haunting Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long absence, and I hope this longer chapter can make up for it.
> 
> Time between updates might be pretty far between eachother. I've got a lot going on IRL rn so the amount of time i'm able to work on writing new chapters has been considerably lessened. I'll keep at it as much as i can , until then enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Songs for this chapter:  
> Dreamin' - The Score  
> Ones and Zeros - by J Rice  
> Journey to the Lowest Place on Earth - Alec Benjamin

"Wouldn't expect any less from you." Legend half muttered to himself, uneasily shifting his weight as a grimace crept across his features. "Unfortunately I'm used to dealing with shady businessmen." 

Time hummed in half-hearted acknowledgment of Legend's comment, eyes still trained on the shadow. "What could you possibly want from us that we would actually comply with?"

Dark traced a scar down his face as he considered Time's comment. "That's a fair point..." The shadow shifted and allowed himself to drop to the floor below, landing lightly in a crouch before straightening up to his feet. The nonchalance of the action didn't sit well with Wild. It was far too... unnerving.

The shadow stood in their midst with a haughty sneer, obviously reveling in the fact that he could stand among them without worry of injury.

"What would _your_ suggestion be regarding him then Old Man?" Dark mocked, quirking an eyebrow at Time and snickering when a few of the group tensed at his use of the endearing nickname. One that they themselves used quite fondly on occasion.

Wild's hand twitched, every instinct he had was screaming at him to draw a weapon. A bow, a spear, _anything_. Heck he'd even take hitting the shadow over the head with a ladle. Anything to satisfy his instinct to fight back. But to be fair, seeing a twisted version of himself would be unsettling enough without the other problems that had piled on with the situation. 

Time's response, if he had had one, was interrupted by an irritated huff. "Maybe you shouldn't talk as if i'm not in the room."

The group turned to see Twilight rise from his seat on the bed holding firmly to the bedpost to steady himself. His even gaze planted firmly on Dark. "I think I should have some say in this considering that it's _my_ mind and memories." 

To Wild's surprise,Twilight cautiously stepped forward, slipping past him with a small disoriented stumble. Dark eyed the amnesiac with a taunting snicker, obviously amused at Twilight's lack of coordination.

"Twi-" Wild caught his arm to steady the shapeshifter, but he was _not_ expecting the harsh frown he got in response.

Twilight's sharp blue eyes seemed more like icy daggers as they met Wild's.

"The name's _Link."_

The way his mentor jerked out of his grip hurt more than Wild would care to admit. Twilight was as much a brother to him as the rest of the group was, perhaps even more so. _But this wasn't the Twilight they knew. This was someone else._

The exchange elicited yet another snarky chuckle from the shadow. "How cute..." He mused, no doubt catching the way Twilight's hands curled to hide the mild tremor plaguing him. But there was a blazing determination of courage in his eyes despite the uncertainty Twilight was no doubt experiencing.

Wild noticed as well and once again felt the urge to defend his mentor, but his objections were quelled with another annoyed glance from Twilight.

There was nervous muttering around the group as the amnesiac gathered his thoughts. Once he did speak, his voice was low and unnerving. "I'm not sure what to believe at the moment. But nothing fits right in my head and I get the feeling it's your fault." 

The farmhand walked forward without any ceremony and fisted a hand in Dark's tunic, pulling him off balance. The shadow's eyes widened as Twilight's imposing figure loomed over him. "So start talking."

Any muttering in the room stopped immediately. The air seemed to thicken as Dark's shoulders shook. But it wasn't from fear, the shadow seemed to be holding back laughter. Soon he gave up and allowed a hearty laugh to escape, his eyes flickering up through his pale bangs to meet Twilight's crumbling facade gave way to confusion. "What are you-"

"Laughing at?" Dark reigned himself in, speaking between gasps of air to recompose himself. "You of course. You and your sad attempt at intimidation. Now it's my turn."

The shadow's face became a mask of calm as he spoke his next words.

"Four. Months."

Twilight's face paled and Dark's tunic slipped out of his grip. A wild mix of emotions flickered across Twilight's face. "How-" the first word came out a bit weak and he swallowed. "How do you know about that."

"That's how long it's been for you hasn't it." Dark mused, his words more like stating facts rather than questions. "Thought so." He took a step forward, shaking his head as though flabbergasted.

"It's been four months since you've stepped foot outside of your house in that backwoods town of yours right?" With each word, Dark seemed to straighten, growing bolder while Twilight tried his best to avoid retreating from the verbal jeering.

Wild felt his chest tighten. _Four... months? Twilight didn't- why?_ He glanced around the room and noticed similar expressions of concern and confusion in the faces of the others.

"You don't know what you're ta-"

"Oh please." Dark interrupted Twilight once again. "I could see the oppressive cloud hanging around in those memories of yours. What kind of hero locks himself away from the world for months on end? To think that that whore of a goddess Hylia would choose a champion so cowardly."

Sky growled at the blasphemous comment, his cold voice dripping with warning. "You speak out of line, shade."

Dark snorted as he caught the Chosen Hero's eye. "Oh, my bad. You're right loverboy." The disdain in his voice dripped with mockery, as hs shifted his taunting gaze back to Twilight. "Cowardly is much too mild of a word for the likes of this pathetic excuse of a mortal."

In that moment Wild snapped. To be fair, the boy had held his temper together fairly well. Not that the teen was ever known to have an angry bone in his body, but he wouldn't stand for his mentor to be slandered in such a way. Especially with how visibly shaken Twilight was at the shadow's comments. The Champion hated how casual Dark was about all of this. How much the blasted creature seemed to be _enjoying_ this. 

Wild was the fastest of the group and his skill became all the more apparent as he darted forward, the moment the Champion was within arm's length of the shadow it was over.

The pyro grabbed his dark reflection by the forearm and shoulder, swiping Dark's legs out from under him. Then using his momentum and the leverage of his grip, Wild twisted and harshly drove his opponent to the floor.

In the span of half a second Dark went from standing to prone. The shadow now found himself facedown on the floor with the wind knocked out of him and a shaking blade at his neck.

"Now listen here you demonic freak," Wild said coldly, his blue eyes blazed with barely bridled anger. "New plan: You tell us what you did to Twilight. And I'll _mercifully_ send you back to whatever malice-infested hole that you crawled out of."

The cries of surprise and amazement at the sudden action gave way to stunned silence. The abrupt absence of sound was unnerving, as if the goddesses themselves were holding their breaths. It only lasted a few seconds before the traveler spoke up tentatively.

"Wild..." There was a warning in Hyrule's voice, one Wild recognized. Hyrule was telling him not to go too far. But honestly? When it came to the vermin that had messed with Twilight's memories, Wild couldn't care less if he went too far or not. A withering glance at the traveler stopped all and any future protests from the burnette. 

Dark's only response to the situation was a full chested laugh. Or it would have been, it came out a bit more wheezing giving his current position. But the effect was the same. "By Demise!" Dark cackled, failing to notice how Sky tensed at the name. "Oh I like this one! He's a bit more my speed, right to the point. And ruthless too." His red eyes glint with dangerous excitement as he glanced up at the Champion, studying him in a way that made Wild's skin crawl.

"Enough of this." Wild snapped, sticking the tip on the blade into the hardwood inches from Dark's face. "Get talking."

Rather than speaking, Dark merely rolled his eyes and Wild felt the form in his grip shrink, a much slimmer arm slipping from his hold. Dark used Wild's confusion to kick away as he rolled back and got into a crouch, a mockingly innocent expression spread across the young face that Dark now sported. 

"You wouldn't hurt a child now would you?" Dark asked, his eyes widening in a disturbingly accurate mockery of Wind's childish expression.

A sputtering sound of surprise came from the young sailor as he caught sight of his dark counterpart. No doubt Wind was just as disturbed by it as the rest of them, probably even more so.

If Wild was truly honest, Dark's current form sent an uneasy shiver down his spine. Leveling a blade at someone who looked just like Wind felt wrong in every fiber of his being. But regardless, he was not the least bit amused by this development.

"Try me." Wild took a step towards the shadow, practically seething but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wild."

The champion paused, keeping his eyes on Dark as he addressed the speaker. _"What?"_

"For Goddesses' sake, read the room you idiot..." Legend muttered stiffly from further behind him, meaning it was Warriors who had grabbed him.

Wild did, glancing around at his brothers and seeing the mix of uncomfortable and uneasy expressions everyone sported. They all seemed to share Hyrule's earlier sentiment in varying degrees. Which was understandable, they had never seen Wild act quite like this before.

Legend's mouth was set in a firm line as his gaze shifted to Dark and back to Wild. As if waiting for the Champion to come back to his senses. 

Sky seemed to feel similarly, although there was an unplaced anger so well hidden that Wild almost didn't catch it. But Sky was not-so-obviously frustrated with the situation as a whole.

Hyrule's disapproval was mostly concealed with worry at the whole situation. He kept glancing around to the others, looking lost and unsure, as if hoping for some sort of direction as to what to do.

Four also seemed particularly conflicted. But his face settled into what Wild could only describe as concerned frustration.

Then there was Wind, who seemed to be doing his best to keep himself composed, but Wild could've sworn the kid was shaking. From rage or uneasiness the Champion couldn't tell.

Then there was Twilight. The farmhand still seemed to be frozen in place, his eyes unfocused in such a way that he seemed to be ignoring much of what was going on. Time stood by him trying to get his attention, or at least move him back to the bed. But all the old man could do was hold the young hero to make sure he stayed upright. 

Finally Wild's eyes met Warriors'. The captain looked at him with sad understanding. Silently sharing in his anger and frustration but knowing it wasn't helping the situation. 

"Someone has a temper~" Dark cooed, crossing his arms, as he looked up at the group. His next words followed an exaggerated sigh. "Besides, you really think I would show up here without _insurance?_ I'm not stupid ya'know."

"Could've fooled me." Four muttered under his breath. If Dark had heard, he had elected to ignore it.

Dark's young eyes leveled at Wild with a challenging grin. "Try attacking me again you damn monkey and your friend there will stay the sniveling coward that he is." It almost seemed as if Dark wanted Wild to attack him. Goading him into making a mistake.

Wild bristled, causing Warriors' grip on his shoulder to tighten. "Leave it be kid."

He knew he should just drop it. But Wild couldn't stand the situation. He knew how painful it was to know that there was a part of you missing, something inside you that made you who you are. Or who you were. And now that same thing had happened to Twilight. Years of his life, gone in an instant. While his memories of the group went with it. And that's not even _mentioning_ what that monster did to Tye and Sorelia.

"Look." Dark huffed, idley tapping his foot. "You can't fix his memories without my help. And I can't fix them without yours so let's call a truce."

The blue light of the sheikah slate flashed briefly as Wild hesitantly stored his weapon away. At the action, Dark visibly relaxed. 

Time looked up from where he was speaking quietly to Twilight, hearing something in the conversation that demanded his attention. " _'Without our help.'_ care to elaborate?" There was a hint of warning in his voice. It seems Time had all the patience in the world, but even he had his limits. 

Dark walked over to one of the beds and propped up against it, giving an indignant frown as he did so. Obviously not appreciating Time's tone. "Would you believe me if I said what happened to him was an accident?" He nodded absently at Twilight before meeting Time's gaze.

"Yeah and I'm the goddess Nayru." Warriors spat, remembering the state Twilight had been in when he'd been forced to leave him behind. A few murmurs of angry agreement twisted through the group at that. As if the embodiment of darkness would do any of those atrocities by accident. 

Dark's eyes narrowed as he made a skewed face at Warriors. "The _memory_ part pretty boy. Not the... _ahem_ other injuries." Even if he hadn't seen the smile on the shadow's face when he said those words, Warriors would've been able to hear the smug satisfaction in his tone regardless. 

Warriors' hand dropped from Wild's shoulder, because no doubt he would've injured the kid with how his fist clenched. The moment this was over he swore he would run the creature through. 

"Now the memory thing really was an accident, believe me or don't it doesn't matter either way. Besides." Dark tilted his head to get a better look at where Twilight was. "Seeing him like this? Makes me wish I _had_ done it on purpose."

By this point everyone was on edge and understandably annoyed with Dark's stalling and the collective glare they were giving spoke volumes. 

"Fine fine." Dark waved a hand. "How about this." He looked over and addressed Wild. "You've been trying to hunt down the remnants of the Yiga Clan right?"

A few looks of confusion passed between the Links. But the champion merely blinked in response as he was caught off guard. "Y- yeah. Why?"

"I know where they are, and why they've been less active." Dark smiled at Wild's awkwardness, almost fondly. "And no it's not 'cause they're dying out as you and that princess of your's seem to think."

Wild's brow furrowed with concern, the others looking at him curiously. "We'd assumed that-"

"And that was your first mistake." Dark snickered. "They've been a bit scattered yes, but a few of them have been congregating somewhere in the Tanagar Canyon in northern Tabantha."

The shadow paused, enjoying the calculating expression that crossed over Wild's face, his mind obviously going through all the reasons that the Yiga would be there. 

It made sense Wild supposed, they were used to areas like that considering where their last hideout had been. Is that what they were doing? Re-establishing themselves, gaining numbers in secret?

"I hear they're looking for something." Dark continued, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. " _Digging_ , for something."

"Digging?" Wind echoed. "For what? Why?"

Dark rolled his eyes at his counterpart. "If I _knew_ that would I be asking for help from you idiots? Anyways I want whatever it is they're trying to find."

"Wait- you-" Wild stumbled over his words as if he had too much to say and didn't know where to start, he did start by pulling up the map on his sheikah slate. Wild visibly paled. "You want us to go all the way to Tabantha!?"

"Pretty much. Yeah." Dark shrugged. 

"That's on the other side of Hyrule!" 

"Not my problem." Dark grumbled in annoyance, taking a few steps forward. As he did his form blurred and soon he was as tall as Warriors, the captain's face that he now wore threatened a grim challenge. 

A few of the boys backed up a step at the sudden shift, Warriors included. "That's my offer. Go find what the Yiga are so keen on uncovering, or your precious _brother_ as you call him will stay a stranger to all of you. Your choice."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone on the LU Discord who was there for the Live Writing of this!


End file.
